No Room For Warriors
by TaraTarantula
Summary: A prequel to the Noble Dwarf story.  Lady Aeducan and her trusty second in command Gorim share a love that is not meant to be... Goes into some of loosely modified Oghren history in later chapters. M for sexual content enjoy!
1. No Room For Warriors part 1

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell

Pairing: Lady Aeducan and Gorim

Rating: M

Warning: Dwarf on Dwarf lovin'

No Room for Warriors

* * *

It was early one morning in Orzammar. The stone was particularly loud, it was hard no matter how thick the walls were, to keep down the echoing of the mass nobility riding the coat tales of ever single Aeducan dwarf. Lady Aeducan was snug in her chambers when she was rudely awakened by her second, also known as her gentleman in waiting.

"My lady, you're still in bed?" Gorim's rugged voice boomed out followed by the slamming of her chamber door, slipped under the princess's pillow, which she used noise barrier.

"Ah! Gorim!" She groaned. "Instead of complaining why don't you just join me instead." Removing her pillow Lady Aeducan sat up, her hair a mess while she rubbed her eyes, not the paragon of beauty but Gorim couldn't have cared and less, he loved the Lady Aeducan more than the stone.

"Heh, you know how it goes, I get undressed and than one of your brothers barge in, then I'm off to the mines or worse to the Deep Roads stripped of all armor." He grinned and crossed his arms, watching his love smile back warmed his heart. "Anyway, your father calls for you, you should dress quickly."

"What does my father want of me this time?" The princess hopped out of bed and shuffled over to her armoire.

"My lady, I suggest you wear one of your many gowns for his majesty has many suitors waiting for you outside the assembly." Just saying the words made Gorim clench his fists to keep himself from tearing up.

"When will he get the hint that I simply do not want to marry ANYONE he puts in front of me… Oh Gorim…" The Lady Aeducan walked over to her second and placed her hand on his cheek, feeling his course beard under her rough fingers. "You are the one I love and want to marry."

"My lady, you would have us both dark spawn chow for sure, or I may as well wear a sign that says 'Assassinate me lest lady Aeducan marries beneath her caste'." He smiles a bit, both their eyes meeting as they lean close as if to kiss each other.

"Perhaps I shall dawn my armor, if someone was to walk in at this moment, you would be thrashed for sure." The princess begrudgingly broke the tension and returned to her dressing.

"I do love you my lady. I will forever." Gorim bowed slightly to his lady, the pain in his heart felt lighter knowing how much he was loved back. Sadly his caste was that of a mere warrior, normally thought of as a high caste, but in the case of Lady Aeducan being the King's daughter and potential heir to the thrown of Orzammar, he was dirt. The did not halt their feelings for each other, they would meet in secret, after battles, in the dead of night, during meetings that her lady was SUPPOSED to be attending. Deep down Gorim knew it wouldn't last, but all was said and done, the Lady Aeducan would be forced to marry against her will whether either of them liked it or not. He was content with just enjoying his time with her to the fullest, how ever short it may be.

"Perhaps after I'm done fending off the advances of these scum we can meet in the box seat of the proving grounds?" The Princess finished cinching her heavy plated armor, she turned and smiled coyly to Gorim.

"Ah, who am I to deny a direct order from my lady." The red headed dwarf grinned and stroked his braided beard. "Now, let us depart before his Highness sends one of your brothers to retrieve you." With a nod, the pair left Lady Aeducan's chambers and headed for the assembly.

Walking down the hall, the princess caught eye of one of the wash rooms, with a quick peek around, she grabbed hold of Gorim and pulled him into the room, quickly locking the door behind her.

"What the sod-" Her mouth clamped over his tightly and she pulled Gorim close. He tasted like ale and metal, it turned her on to no end. Going along with it, Gorim wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed his love against the door, making quick work of her armor as his hands groped her body. Doing the same, the lady's tongue probed deeply into her lover's mouth as they both moaned softly from the feverish activities.

It was so wrong, they had never done it in the palace before, but with all the commotion outside no one would bother them in a washroom.

"We have to be quick." Gorim whispered while the princess attacked his neck with kisses and nibbles.

"I know, I know…" She moaned and pulled away his belt, causing his pants to drop and her hands to grab freely the ever expanding member between Gorim's legs.

He jerked a bit as he felt her hands wrap around his manhood, Gorim groaned and bit down on the side of her shoulder while ripping her underpants down.

"Oh my love, I want to take you now." The red haired dwarf growled.

"Do it, do it Gorim!" She gasped out, trying her hardest to keep quiet as Gorim grabbed both her legs and lifted them up to wrap around his waist as he dove his pulsating organ into her wetness.

"Oh you were ready for me." He panted harshly and began to ravage his lover, pounding deeply into her heat. Lady Aeducan wrapped her arms around him tightly and moaned into his hairy shoulder, trying to muffle her passion, this gave Gorim a chance to catch one of those perfectly brown nipples in his mouth. His mustache tickled her breasts as Gorim sucked and nibbled , it drove the princess wild, she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out loud.

Gorim groaned as he felt the heat wrapped around him tighten, he could feel her climax approaching, leaning his head back, Gorim pressed his lady against the door to gain leverage. He thanked the ancestors for their race's short legs, he was able hold onto her with ease. Soon he was pounding into his lover as hard on he could, his penis engorging even further as his passions grew.

"Oh Gorim!" Sniffling a scream, Lady Aeducan came hard, gripping her lover so tightly she was afraid to suffocate him.

"Sod!" Gorim grit his teeth and felt himself release inside her in a white hot blaze. It was like a dark spawn had smashed him in the back of the head as his vision when white, he could no longer feel anything from the waist down besides the rush of seed flowing from his body into his lover.

"aaah…" The princess released her kung fu grip on Gorim and stood up on her own, legs feeling like rubber.

Woozy, Gorim, stumbled back and flopped himself down on the stone framed bath tub behind him, just trying to catch his breath and bring himself back to reality.

"Damn it Gorim, you didn't wear a condom again, sod!" She grumbled and cleaned herself up before getting dressed. All Gorim could do was grin dumbly and look down at his own spent member crying out the left over seed.

"Come now, we're going to be late." Lady Aeducan hurried her spent lover.

"Hey, I just did. Ha, ha, ha!" Gorim cracked himself up but did as he was told. Dressing quickly he slapped himself in the face a few times and stepped out of the bathroom first, making sure no one was around.

The coast was clear and they both made their way back on track.

Outside in the Diamond Quarters stood lines of bachelorettes from lower classes waiting to hopefully catch the scraps of high caste men that are soon to be rejected by their Lady Aeducan. All through Orzammar, The Lady Aeducan was a notoriously picky princess when it came to suitors, she had lines of eligible men maybe once a week brought in to court her all to be rejected. In a way it was a good thing, many women in the city benefited from her choosiness and were able to bag themselves a husband that raised their whole family's caste.

"Vultures." The princess turned to Gorim.

"Well, as long as you continue to go unwed, this will be the site you are greeted with every time your father calls for you." Gorim laughed and made sure to be two steps behind his lady at all times. Even though the pair had been lovers for some time, the both put on a wonderful visage of plutonic partnership, not that there weren't rumors, of course her lady would always quell any talk before it turned into anything substantial, it soon became common knowledge to stay out of the Lady Aeducan's affairs in the common castes, even the lesser nobles left her be.

"My lady, you are clad in metal, how will you ever find a man dressed like a warrior?" One of the lords commented on the Lady's attire.

"Gorim.." Lady Aeducan just simply looked back at her second and he quickly stepped into action.

"I'd have you know that the Lady Aeducan IS a warrior, what ever caste she may be, and it is not your place to tell the Princess of Orzammar what is appropriate attire! Now, be gone lest I must deal with your dissention, or worse, let her deal with you for herself." With his axe drawn, Gorim leaned in and whispered to the other man.

"Ah, uh, I meant nothing by it my lady! Forgive me!" The lord quickly retreated to the farther end of the line.

"That'll do my good man." The Lady Aeducan smiled and placed her hand on Gorim's shoulder. They continued into the assembly, where a group of men stood talking amongst themselves, they quickly quieted on the Princess's entrance.

"Ah! My beautiful daughter!" King Endrin greeted Lady Aeducan and Gorim warmly, he rose from his seat and embraced his only daughter, whispering in her ear. "I was hoping you would wear one of the dozens of gowns that the many past suitors had given you."

"I'm sorry father," The Lady smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. "I guess I was just hoping to find a man who likes me for myself, not some pretty dress and makeup."

"I suppose there really isn't much to say to that my darling, I just pray to the ancestors for your happiness." The king returned to his seat with lord Harrowmont by his side.

"My brothers are not hear?" The Lady asked as she looked around the room, not able to spot her kin within the sea of bachelors.

"I'm afraid they were unable to attend, but pay it no mind, please, my darling, mingle." The king pushed the princess into the sea of people, each taking their turn introducing themselves and kissing her hand. Every now and again she would gaze up at her lover Gorim, her eyes spoke of how much she loved him, he was only able to look back as he saw the love of his live auctioned off by her family.

It seemed like an eternity had went by and each suitor left one by one, all that was left was the princess, Gorim, the king, and Harrowmont, they all sat silently at the table eating brunch.

"My sweet daughter, could you be a dear and fetch your brothers, they should be in their rooms right now." The king spoke softly, not even looking up. Being the obedient daughter, the Lady Aeducan stood and began to talk out.

"Come Gorim." She stated as Gorim began to stand.

"Oh, don't worry about it, let Gorim finish eating. A warrior fight on their stomachs any way." Lord Harrowmont laughed and waved the princess off.

"Alright." The Lady Aeducan looked at Gorim, a hint of fear in her eyes as she walked out slowly.

"Thank you your highness, I was quite hungry." Gorim bowed his head and continued eating.

"Now…" Feeling confident that his daughter was away, the King began to speak. "Gorim, I am quite aware of your affections towards my daughter. I can see they way she looks at you, and the way you look at her."

Gorim nearly soiled himself as he listened carefully to the words of his King.

"You know very well that we cannot approve of your relationship, it is unacceptable to have the Lady Aeducan marry a lower caste." Harrowmont continued.

"We have given it much thought and have decided that because you have served us so admirably, we will forgive your fraternizations." The king stated candidly whilst sipping from his wine.

"Oh, thank you so much my Lords." Bowing his head, Gorim prayed to the ancestors for such mercy, he thought for sure that he was a goner.

"We are going to be promoting the Princess to commander and chief of the Orzammar military, and when we do so, we will be reassigning you as second to my son Trian, it's about time Bhelen stopped taking orders from his own brother." The king continued.

Gorim's heart sank, he would have rather being cast out into the deep roads, at least that way he may be able to escape. Despite his grief, Gorim feigned a smile and nodded to his superiors, there was nothing else he could do.

"You may be excused." And with that, Gorim stood silently and bowed once more before making his way to the door. "Oh, one more thing Gorim, please keep this between us." Lord Harrowmont saw the look of despair in Gorim's eyes, and understood that he really did love the princess.

"Yes sir." Bowing once more, the Lady's second departed, closing the door behind himself. There was no good way to end this situation. Either he did as he was instructed, being abused by Trian, or he could go top side and lose his caste. Either one of these choices he wouldn't be able to see his love anymore. Deep down Gorim always knew this day would come. He was just hoping he had more time is all.

"Hey Gorim…" The Princess started on her way back, seeing her second standing there in the hall, she grew worried quickly.

"My lady." Gorim stood in attention.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Lady Aeducan asked concerned.

"Oh, yes my lady. They had kicked me out to discus private matters. I'm just upset cause I thought I was going to be able to finish eating, ha, ha!" He laughed deep from his belly, knowing inside that it meant nothing.

"Oh, heh, well I'll make sure to sneak you seconds at lunch. Now come on, the proving will be starting soon and I don't want to miss the fighter announcements." Lady Aeducan began to walk to the door of the lavish assembly building.

Gorim stood for a moment as he watched his love walk out the door, he feared that it would be the last time he saw her do so.


	2. No Room For Warriors part 2

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell

Pairing: Lady Aeducan and Gorim

Rating: M

Warning: Dwarf on Dwarf lovin'

* * *

No Room for Warriors _part 2_

_

* * *

_

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Lady Aeducan cried out and tossed her head back while she rode Gorim like a wild bronto. The seat below them screeched loudly with each of her feverish thrusts, thankfully the sounds of the Proving drowned out any of the shouts of passion that came from the Princess's private box seating. This was their favorite place to be together due to the huge amount of privacy and their ability to be as loud as they wanted, and yet Gorim was quieter than usual.

"My love, what has got your tongue tied?" Lady Aeducan slowed and ran her fingers up her lover's hairy chest, twirling in the thick red curls just before attacking his neck with a barrage of kisses and bites.

"Oh my Lady…." His hands moved up to her breasts and squeezed roughly, causing the princess to cry out once more. "I'm being transferred." He leaned his head back and groaned, taking hold of Lady Aeducan's pert brown nipples.

"What!" Stopping all movement, the Lady Aeducan looked directly into Gorim's eyes.

"No, don't stop, come on!" Gorim groaned and tried to thrust up into his lover.

"No, no, no, we're not going to just drop this." The lady pulled down on one of Gorim's beard braids.

"Sod!" He winced and pushed his lover over to the floor, quickly flipping her over onto all fours before he reentered her with a rough thrust.

"Ah!" The princess cried out and gripped tightly to the soft carpet below her, forgetting all about what they were just talking about, she begged for him to go harder.

"Damn warriors, there's no pleasing you unless you are in pain. Suit yourself." Gorim grinned and dove as far as he could into his lover's warmth, feeling the tip of member bash into her cervix as hard as he could. At this angle Gorim was standing and thrusting downwards with all his weight bearing into the smaller women, causing her to writhe in ecstasy.

"Aaaah! I'm going to….." Every muscle in the Lady's body tightened, Gorim was right there with her, his toes curled and fingers raked over his lover's hips while he spent himself deep inside his lover. The crowd outside the viewing box cheered as one of the proving matches came to completion at the same time as the two lovers, the pair couldn't help but smirk, feeling as if they were cheering for them and not the bloody battle that just taken place.

"Aaaaah…" With a big content sigh, Gorim pulled out of the princess and watched his seed run down her stubby leg to the carpet below them.

"Damn it! You rotting nug tail! What did I tell you about using a condom." Lady Aeducan sat up on her knees and allowed the rest of her lover run out, Gorim couldn't help but laugh at the site while he got her a towel to clean with.

"Run away with me my love." Embracing the Lady from behind, he pulled her down to the clean area of the carpet, spooning her tenderly.

"Gorim… Are you actively trying to have me bear you a child?" She turned her head to look back at the groggy dwarf.

"We can go topside, my uncle has a shop that we can run in Denerim." Gorim stroked her soft hair, wondering how such a hardened warrior could keep it so nice.

"My father would come for me, kill you, and leave the child in the Dark Roads." For once the normally spontaneous princess was being the reasonable one.

"Sure the King would, but not your brother Trian. When he becomes king he wouldn't take the time to look for a lost sister, anyway you are the biggest treat to him as King, we may even be able to get his help to escape." This was an idea that he had been mulling over for some time now, he hoped with all his heart that his lover would see his point and agree.

"Gorim…" The Lady stood and began to dress. She stayed silent, as if she too had realized the validity of Gorim's plan. He stood a few moments after his lover and too began to dress, his legs still wobbly from their passions, this made it hard for him to put on his heavy boots.

"We have some time before I am transferred…but his Highness knows about us, as does Lord Harrowmont." The bearded dwarf adjusted his braids that had been pulled out of place, something he was used to, even normally the Lady was pulling them constantly.

"Topside…" She sighed and looked over the balcony at the next battle down in the arena, it was Oghren against a rooky challenger. "I cannot turn my back on Orzammar so easily Gorim." She took a deep breath and watched the brutal beat down ensue. Oghren was clearly drunk off his arse for he was stumbling all over the arena.

"My lady… We still have some time before we have to act, like I've said before, what ever you choose, let us make good use of the time that we have together. He walked up behind his love and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his armor.

"Oh my love… Wait… Something wrong…" Looking down on the proving she saw Oghren's opponent fall and yet he continued to go after him even after the whistle had blown. "Sodding moron!" Without armor, Lady Aeducan jumped down from her balcony to the one lower. This took Gorim by surprise, he had not paid any attention to the actions below.

"Oh Sod! I made her kill herself!" Rushing over to the edge he followed her, hopping down on unsuspecting people below. "Sorry!" He cried out trying to keep up with his Lady.

"Oghren!" The lady cried out as she watched the drunken warrior raise his axe to the unconscious opponent below him,

"Branka! How could you!" Tears ran down Oghren's cheeks as he tore down his battle axe with all his might.

"My Lady!" Gorim finally made his way down the six stories of balcony but was already too late. The entire proving was frozen in disbelieve of what was happening.

"Oghren…" The Princess hissed, her hands holding tightly to the handle of the warrior's axe, she had stopped him from killing his opponent. On her knees in front of the drunken dwarf, she felt the blood run down her arm from her shoulder where the axe was buried over an inch into her flesh.

"The Princess! Guards!" The proving master cried out and the arena was flooded with guards, their swords extended out to Oghren, who was just coming to and processing the situation around him.

"My Lady?" Oghren's rough voice broke as he looked down to see what he had done. Surely he would be executed for striking the unarmed princess. His hands dropped from the axe and he stumbled backwards two paces than passed out, falling onto his back with a thud.

"My lady!" Gorim pushed passed the guards and pulled the axe from his lover's shoulder, pressing his hands hard onto the wound but it was very deep and torrents of blood poured forth. "Medic!" Gorim screamed as he helped lover his love to the ground as she passed out from lack of blood.

* * *

"Oghren!" Lady Aeducan jumped up from her bed, disoriented and confused.

"My lady, my lady! Please lay back… You need your rest." The nurse sitting beside her bed tried to push the lady back down into her bed but to no avail. The princess stood up, stumbling a bit and pulling out the intravenous drip from her arm. Looking herself over, she could see the bulky bandages over her shoulder, than she remembered what had happened, this panicked her even more so.

All the commotion woke Gorim, he had been sleeping on the other side of Lady Aeducan's bed, he grumbled and looked up.

"My lady! You have to sit down!" the nurse pleaded with the princess of stubbornness as she made her way out of the room.

"Damn it woman!" Gorim's legs had fallen asleep during his stay, he could barely keep up with his love as she darted out of the door.

"Oghren! Where is he?" The Lady Aeducan gripped one of the guards by his helmet and pulled him close with her good arm. He was stunned and began to stutter , at his point Gorim caught up with his feisty lover.

"He's in the palace's prison awaiting sentencing…" Gorim huffed as he tried to catch his breath, but it was too late, the Lady Aeducan dropped the guard and was off to the prison. "Sod!" He cried out and continued the chase,

Oghren sat in the dirty cell stripped to nothing but his small clothes with his hands bound in front of him. Silently he sat with his head against the cold wall behind him, contemplating what had happened, he was so drunk that he was still unsure are to what happened. He remembered fighting in the proving and than the princess was bleeding with his battle axe in her shoulder.

"Get out of my way!" There was a loud crash, sounded like the guard's armor banging against the wall, followed by the hurried footsteps of the princess.

"Oh great… She's going to kill me." Oghren groaned and looked out of his cell. "Do I have to die sober?"

"Oghren! Thank the ancestors!" Lady Aeducan grabbed onto one of the cell bars with her good arm, peering into the darkness.

"Wait what?" Oghren was confused, it sounded like the woman he had nearly chopped an arm off of was happy that he had not been executed on site.

"Sodding hell, get out of this cell!" She kicks in the door and it comes right off the hinges. Oghren grunts and follows orders, looking over the large bloody bandages she was wrapped in.

"My lady…" He winced and walked up to her.

"I cannot let a fine warrior rot in a cell meant for criminals and deserters." She struggled to un-cuff the dwarf's shackles as Gorim came running in, stepping over the knocked out guards.

"Damn it! Lady you are no joke even with your injuries!" He panted and ran up to her, helping with Oghren's shackles.

"Gee… Thanks." Oghren was as confused as ever.

"Hey, don't you think anything of this! This is all the Lady's idea, if it was up to me I would have executed you myself you filthy drunk!" Gorim spat at the ground by Oghren's feet.

"Hey now, I'm starting to think this is getting personal." Oghren chuckled and rubbed his wrists.

"Shut up both of you! He's right Oghren you are lucky that you are still alive." The princess dropped to one knee and winces, all the excitement caused her to pop a stitch or two.

"My lady!" Gorim knelt to her aid.

"I'm fine!" The princess pushed him aside and stood. "What of the other fighter?" She asked, pushing through the pain.

"…" Gorim remained silent. Oghren too was interested in knowing what happened, no one told him what was going on.

"Gorim! The other fighter?" The lady Aeducan barked out.

"He died of his injuries my lady…Oghren is being put on trial for murder and assault of a noble" With a grim tone in his voice the lady's second filled them in on the situation.

"Asschabs…" Oghren groaned and scratched his head.

"Here…" The lady Aeducan tossed the almost nude warrior his armor and allowed him to dress. "We're going to the assembly right now. I cannot have my best warrior-"

"Ahhurmp!" Gorim cleared his throat.

"-one of my best warriors put to death over this mishap." The Lady finished and waited for Oghren to be ready before pulling both men to the assembly, all the while blood dripping down her arm.

As fast as she could, the Lady Aeducan burst through the assembly doors causing the all to go silent. The king looked up to his daughter and stood.

"Darling, what are you..?" He paused seeing Oghren stumble in behind her with Gorim not too far back.

"Father, assembly! How are we even considering execution of this accomplished warrior! Please, for my sake as the future commander of the Orzammar army, reconsider your stances on Oghren's sentencing!" The Lady Aeducan cried out to the assembly. They all began to talk amongst themselves, King Endrin stared directly at his daughter the entire time.

"My lady… You don't have to…" Oghren rubbed his head, unsure as to how to act in this situation.

After a few moments of deliberation a member made his way to the king and whispered in his ear, King Endrin nodded and turned his gaze back to his daughter.

"The assembly has spoken… We are moved by Lady Aeducan's mercy and grant her this favor. Oghren Kondrat will not be executed…" Standing, King Endrin crossed his arms and watched carefully his daughter's reaction.

"Thank the ancestors…" Oghren signed in relief and put his hand on the Lady Aeducan's shoulder, much to Gorim's dismay. With a quick flick of the wrist, Gorim had knocked Oghren down to his side.

"Don't you dare touch the Lady Aeducan!" He barked out protectively.

"Just because was have chosen to not execute, it does not mean that Oghren's crime will go unpunished!" King Endrin began speaking once more. Oghren stumbled to get back up and shot a glare over to Gorim. "The assembly has decided that Oghren is a danger to himself as well as a menace to all of Orzammar and will be stripped of his house name as well he will be barred from carrying weapons of any kind while in the city limits! The case is officially closed, now please, Lady Aeducan, remove this casteless drunkard from the assembly." King Endrin took a deep breath then turned and walked out.

The princess turned to Oghren and Gorim. "Well, you tried my Lady…" Gorim tried to reassure her.

"Stripped of name and weapons… Might as well throw me in the Deep Roads!" Oghren grumbled and turned, storming off to the door.

"That can be arranged!" Gorim growled.

"Sod." Lady Aeducan sighed deeply and felt her head spin. "Gorim… I-" she passed out and dropped like a stone onto the ground.


End file.
